Mouse
* Creation Date: October 2007 * Creation Rank: Fostern (2) * Departure Date: Still around * Previous Packs: Vanguard, one under Cockroach prior to her arrival History: Mouse was born and rited at the Sept of the Green, in New York City, which is also where she hit Fostern rank. Anyone who spent a decent amount of time there between roughly 1997 and 2007 might have met her in passing(prior to riting she was raised by her mother and kinfolk relatives outside of the city proper, and didn't have any real contact with the Sept). In fall of 2007 she came to the Hidden Walk in response to a general need for more Glass Walkers. When she arrived, she was floored to discover that she was the only Glass Walker Fostern currently in the area, and she took on the position of Elder from Jack Salem with considerable reluctance. Onscreen: Mouse's time as Walker elder has been anything but boring. She's overseen the training and riting of numerous cubs, two safehouse moves, created the local Walker server network, arranged for the past and current safehouse guardian spirits, negotiated with potential City Mother/Father Claire and Jebediah (mostly Claire), organized the security and patrol duties for the tribe, and, thankfully, only a few tribal deaths. Sept-wise she's served as both Gatekeeper and Master of Rites, the latter just prior to being appointed by Jacinta as Sept Beta (at which point she stepped down so that someone else could take on the Master of Rites duties), as well as Caller of the Wyld during many, many moots. With the assistance of Norman and Heartwood's ability to communicate with the Bawn's forest, she invented a rite for putting Caerns to sleep based on the original one performed by the Caern's first Wendigo guardians, then performed it, first on Hidden Walk, and much more recently on the Caern of the Green just before it was overrun. Her Athro challenge was to learn the Rite of Caern Building from an old, traditional Fianna Theurge living at a Sept in northern Canada, and then use it to reawaken the Hidden Walk Caern once the danger of the Wyld invasion had passed. After months of earning her right to be among the traditional Fianna Sept, the Theurge tasked her with cleansing the Ghost Stag, a legendary local spirit that had recently become Wyld tainted. With her only assistance being that of a young, just rited Fianna Theurge, the two managed to trap the Ghost Stag long enough to perform the Rite of Cleansing on it. Mouse returned to the Hidden Walk and performed the Rite of Caern Building during a long and bloody night, at the end of which saw the rebirth of the Caern under three new totems: Aahn the Renascence Bird, Wixalxali the Orb Weaver, and Gyhldeptis, Spirit of the Forest. She led the Umbra side of the attack on Carnage's attempted pit building on Mount Spokane, was part of the destruction of the Gorge Gut Hive, and most recently was trapped in New York City when the Sept of the Green fell. As the highest ranking known survivor of this event (Mother Larissa had vanished) she led a number of Garou and kin resistance cells against the local Dancers and their allies for several months afterward, going by the codename Oracle. She returned to St. Claire, albeit at considerable cost, once she learned that 'She' was going there, and has since resumed her duties both to her tribe and the Sept. Category:Metis Category:Glass Walkers Category:Theurge Category:Present PCs Category:Athro